


Odysseus’ High School Odyssey

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, odysseus is an angsty teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Odysseus’ life is not the greatest right now. Deciding whether or not to stay with his longtime girlfriend, dealing with a friends with benefits situation, trying to keep his friends from ruining everything he has is...tough on a high schooler.Lol why did my brain think of this when I was reading the Odyssey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters, I don’t really have a schedule or anything. I don’t expect this to get views but if you are reading, hope you enjoy.

As Odysseus walks to school, he compiles a list of reasons to stay in school.

“Well, there’s Penelope,” he says.

But he stops and thinks about that answer. Sure, him and Penelope have been together for several years. Sure, she is lovely, and nice. But recently he has been...not thinking of her that way. He has had affairs with Calypso, with Circe. Penelope is...he does not know what to think of Penelope.

“Well, there’s also my friends,” says Odysseus.

But he stops and thinks about that one too. His large, loyal group of friends is slowly falling apart. Several are leaving the school, and the others are just not doing anything right. The most prominent example of this is the time one of them left Odysseus’ car on drive, causing it to wreck and leaving them stranded on a road trip.

So perhaps his friends are not that much of a reason to stay in school.

He does not have any more time to think about how much of a mess his life is, as it is now 8:25, which means he only has five minutes left to get to class.

“Oh shit,” he says, then breaks into a run.

Running is easy for Odysseus. He is very physically fit, gained from years of military-style training and martial arts.

He gets to the school building at 8:29, then runs into math class just in time. The teacher frowns at him, but does nothing, as he is technically on time.

He looks around and notices that Circe is looking at him. He makes eye contact with her.

She looks very nice today. Her curly brown hair is in a series of braids, and her makeup is very dark and smoky. She is wearing a brown tank top and little brown skirt. Odysseus imagines that hair coming undone, the skirt being tosssd aside...

His phone buzzes, and he sees that he has received a Snapchat from her. It is just a blank picture with the words “After school?”

He sends another blank picture with the words “Yes.”

“Odysseus,” the teacher barks.

He startles and puts his phone away in his pocket quickly. The teacher continues with the lesson.

He gets another Snap from Circe.

“What abt Penelope,” it says.

Odysseus pauses and looks up. What about Penelope? What would their relationship become if he continued this relationship with Circe?

“Dont worry abt it,” he replies.

As Odysseus is walking from math to gym, he feels two arms wrap around his middle.

“Guess who,” Penelope says.

Odysseus musters a smile and turns around. Penelope is there, wearing a simple white top and jeans, her blonde hair down and straight.

His phone buzzes. He glances down and checks it. It’s a Snap from Circe.

“Who’s that,” asks Penelope.

“Shit,” Odysseus mutters, then puts his phone away and answers, “Nothing, my dear, nothing at all.”

A boy, a junior by the looks of it, approaches them. He notices Penelope gripping Odysseus’ arm. The boy looks up at Odysseus, then looks down and walks away, acting as if nothing happened.

“We should hang out after school,” Penelope says.

Odysseus doesn’t respond at first, just excuses himself to go check his phone. The Snap from Circe is a selfie, at an angle so that it only shows her mouth, neck, and chest. There’s a bit of cleavage showing above her tank top.

“I’m sorry, I’m busy,” Odysseus says to Penelope.

She looks disappointed, then just nods and walks away. Odysseus knows he should feel guilty, want to run over and say that he’ll do everything with her.

But he just opens Snapchat and replies “Can’t wait ;).”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus thinks about his relationship with Penelope while he is with Circe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non explicit sex at the end. Just know that Odysseus and Circe be doing it.

The bell rings, and Odysseus immediately gets his phone out of the bucket at the front of the room. He opens it to find several texts from Penelope, asking if he was free tomorrow or on the weekend. He doesn’t reply.

“Ur house or mine,” Circe Snapchats him.

“Mine,” he replies immediately. “Parents arent home.”

She sends back a winky face. Odysseus gets his backpack and heads out of the classroom. Is is burning hot outside, as it is almost every day. He starts heading home, walking at a brisk pace. The palm trees above him sway and move with the breeze, and the dirt below his feet crunches with his footsteps.

He arrives at his house. Well, house is an understatement. Mini mansion is more the correct term.

The home is a new construction, built custom for the family. It has a large pool, lap pool, hot tub, and several rooms inside the house. It is the perfect place for entertaining and partying, a thing very important in their town.

As Odysseus is looking for his keys, a silver luxury car pulls up. It parks in the driveway, and from the driver’s side emerges Circe.

Odysseus opens the door, and they both walk in. Circe does not stop to marvel at the stone walkways, the hardwood floored interiors, the precious artwork decorating the walls. She just heads straight to the stairs, towards the bedrooms. He follows suit.

As they are heading up the winding stairs, Odysseus thinks about his relationship with the girl in front of him. They met about a year ago, when they had to work in a group project about pigs’ relation to humans together. It was clear that she was attracted to Odysseus, and he was interested in her. When she made the offer, he couldn’t refuse. At first, he was just using her for fucking, just to satisfy desire. But he also discovered that she is smart, and provides intelligent talk and good advice. Since she has taken many of the classes he has in the past, she tells him how to survive.

But they are technically not dating. Nobody, except for several of Odysseus’ friends, know about them. He is still technically dating Penelope, which is a well known fact in the school. But that doesn’t stop every other guy from trying to get with Penelope, to get her connections, her beauty.

He thinks again of breaking up with Penelope. He almost did it this day at school. But that look on her face, that yearning, fragile look, stopped him. She still seems to love him.

“Come on,” Circe says, breaking Odysseus out of his thinking space. She is standing at the top of the stairs, and he is many steps below her. He hurries up the stairs, then flashes a grin.

They head into a guest room with no windows and a large bed. Their clothes are quickly discarded. The bed becomes unmade.

But right now Odysseus cannot focus that much on what’s in front of him. He thinks about Penelope. What would she think of this? Would she break up with him? Or would she stay ever true and give him another chance?

“You’re distracted,” says Circe. She stops rocking her hips and looks at him.

He shakes his head, then replies, “No, I just...sorry. Just thinking.”

She raises an eyebrow. Odysseus can tell that if he doesn’t do something, this will go downhill, fast.

He drops his voice into his sexy tone. He rubs his hands up and down the sides of her body, her torso, feeling every curve and divot. She closes her eyes and leans her head back.

“I’m thinking of how good you feel,” he says huskily. “Seeing you come undone, just like that.” He emphasizes the last word with a small snap.

She flutters her eyes and moans. He grins a little, and they resume.

He banishes all thoughts of Penelope for the moment. All he can focus on right now is Circe.

All he should focus on right now is Circe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you are at least somewhat kinda liking this.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus is trash

Penelope texts Odysseus later that night, asking for help on the homework. He gets up from the couch and looks in his backpack. He didn’t even remember they had homework.

“Just do it tomorrow,” he texts her.

She starts typing, then stops. After a few seconds, she sends, “What’s up with you?”

Odysseus looks up at Circe, who is currently eating some food at the counter. She scrolls through her phone.

“Nothing,” he replies to Penelope. “Just tired.”

“The homework makes no sense,” she says. “Maybe we can have study session tomorrow.”

He hesitates for a second, then agrees to it.

“Maybe we can do something else too,” Penelope says. She ends the text with a winky face.

Odysseus doesn’t reply. He will talk to her tomorrow at school.

Circe goes home at 9:00, and Odysseus spends most of the night watching TV.

The next morning, he wakes up and discovers he will definitely be late. He begins walking to school at the time it’s supposed to start.

“You are very late, young man,” the front office person states.

“As if I didn’t know that already,” Odysseus mutters.

“That’s three times this month,” the person says. “That means a detention. Report to the cafeteria after school.”

Odysseus grunts in frustration. He gets a tardy pass, then goes outside and kicks the wall. He doesn’t want to go to detention, but then again who does.

He absolutely does not want to go to class, so he just walks around the building for a while.

The bell rings, and Odysseus begins to walk to his next class. Penelope is in this class.

Oh, shit. He realizes that he won’t be able to do the homework with her this afternoon.

When he gets to the class, Penelope immediately sits next to him.

“Your house or mine,” she asks.

“Um,” Odysseus says. She asked the exact same question as Circe did yesterday. “I’m actually not going to be able to do that.”

Penelope immediately questions, “Why?”

Before he can answer, she asks, “Are you cheating on me?”

Odysseus’ mind is flooded with 1000 thoughts and emotions, but he quickly answers, “No, no, of course not, baby. No way.” The lie was too easy.

Penelope relaxes and responds, “Okay.” She nods, then continues. “Sorry I overreacted. I just had to make sure.”

He smiles warmly, and she smiles back. They don’t talk for the rest of class, and when the bell rings, they say goodbye and leave.

Odysseus checks his phone to see that Circe has sent several Snapchats. He doesn’t respond to her. He doesn’t feel the desire to.

As he walks to the next class, he thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad staying with Penelope. Or at least keep it as an official relationship, but not really spend time together. Even if Penelope thinks he is cheating, she loves him too much to break up with him.

Odysseus decides that, for the moment, he will stay with Penelope. Maybe their relationship will go back to the way it was before.

Or maybe he’ll have to dedicate a little more time to Circe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think his relationship with Penelope will last? Please kudos and comment because I’m very bored and lonely (why else would I be writing this???)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus seems more committed to Penelope now...

Odysseus serves his detention that afternoon with no problems. The next day at school, he is on time. When he gets into math class, he catches Circe’s eye.

She is wearing little white shorts and a creamy cold shoulder top. Her sandals reach up to her thighs.

The teacher isn’t in there yet, so she goes over to him and asks, “Why didn’t you respond to me yesterday?”

“I was in detention,” he says.

She clearly knows it’s a lie. She is more perceptive than Penelope. It surprises many people that Circe is smart.

However, she doesn’t question it, just turns and heads back to her seat. The teacher walks in and yells at Odysseus for not being seated.

“You free after school,” Penelope texts.

“Yeah,” he answers.

“Come to my house,” she texts.

Odysseus raises an eyebrow at her command, but replies, “Okay.”

In his next class, he is doing his work when he sees someone approach him. Odysseus looks up. The boy standing in front of him has luscious curly brown hair and a beautiful, perfectly sculpted face. He looks like a painting of an angel, or a sculpture.

“Paris,” says Odysseus.

Even though he’s very pretty, Odysseus can’t stand the guy. He won’t shut up about how he’s practically royalty in the next town over and how he’s dating the most beautiful woman in the school, Helen.

“Hey, Ulysses, isn’t it,” Paris says.

“Odysseus,” the other man mutters.

Paris ignores him and continues, “There’s a football game tonight. You should come, see me totally win the game.”

“No thanks,” Odysseus responds immediately.

Paris’ smile drops, and he scowls and walks away. Paris loves to remind Odysseus of the time he beat him in football when Odysseus was at his other school. How he’d love to just beat Paris, beat him senseless, see his huge ego damaged and his pretty face ruined.

After school, Odysseus begins walking home, then remembers that he is going to Penelope’s house. He changes course and arrives at her house within a few minutes. It is a large house, possibly more so than his. It is older, but it doesn’t look like it.

He takes out the key and opens the door. Penelope’s car is in the driveway, so she must be home.

As the door opens, Odysseus is greeted by darkness. The lights are off and the blinds are closed. However, there are several candles lit. They are arranged in a line leading down the hallway, towards her bedroom.

Odysseus drops his backpack and walks slowly towards the bedroom, following the line of candles. When he arrives at the door, he opens it.

The lights are dimmed, but there is enough to see. Odysseus startles and blinks a few seconds, shocked by what he sees. Penelope is laying on the bed, wearing nothing but with the bedsheet wrapped around her. She smirks when she sees him.

“Pen-“ he starts, but she raises a finger.

“We haven’t done this for a while,” she says. “I figured it’s time.”

Odysseus says nothing, just slowly nods. In this moment, he realizes that Circe is no comparison to Penelope. Penelope...Penelope cares.

After they have sex, Penelope and Odysseus lay on the bed, above the sheets. She plays with his long dark hair. He does not know how much time has passed, just that he should probably get home before his dad returns from work.

While he is walking home, a terrible realization comes to Odysseus: Penelope stopped taking birth control a bit ago. And they were acting as if she was still on it. He gets his phone and tries to text her, but the battery is dead.

He jogs the rest of the way home. The second he gets home, he rushes to his room and plugs in the phone. His father barges into the room.

“Why on God’s earth did you just ignore me,” Laertes says.

“Not now,” Odysseus responda. He is frantically texting on his phone.

Laertes says nothing, just leaves the room. Odysseus knows he should do something, but he is too focused on the situation with Penelope.

“Don’t worry,” she texts. “I’m on the pill again. I just had to stop for a short period.”

Odysseus breathes out a big sigh of relief.They don’t have to worry about her getting pregnant. Now he can just focus on all the other things going wrong in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody’s reading this lol


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important thing is revealed

It has now been several weeks since that incident. Odysseus has been spending a decent amount of time with Penelope.    
However, he wants to stop doing that. He doesn’t think this relationship is really meant to last. He has been...getting bored with Penelope.    
“Odysseus,” Penelope says. She is standing at his table in the cafeteria, an extremely worried expression on her face.    
“What,” he questions.    
“I...I can’t tell you here. Come with me,” she replies.    
Odysseus stands up and follows her out of the cafeteria, to a quiet corner of the hallway. He is becoming concerned.    
“You know what we did a few weeks ago,” she says. Odysseus nods. “And how I said I was on the pill...I lied.”   
“What,” he replies.    
“I didn’t want you to worry,” she says. “There was a very small chance that would happen.”   
She takes a shaky breath. Her hands are trembling.    
“I’m pregnant,” she states.    
Time seems to stop for Odysseus. He doesn’t reply, just sinks against the wall and runs a hand through his hair.    
Penelope is pregnant. Just as he was about to break up with her. Oh shit.    
“I-,” Penelope starts, but Odysseus holds up a finger.    
“I need a minute,” he says.   
She nods slowly and backs up a few feet. Odysseus takes a few breaths, then abruptly turns and walks away. Penelope doesn’t do anything, just looks at her feet.    
Odysseus opens Snapchat and says to Circe, “We need to talk.”   
She takes a few seconds to respond. He drums his fingers on his thighs.    
“What is it,” she asks.    
“Where r u,” he asks.    
“Lunch,” she answers.    
He goes back into the cafeteria and looks around for her. She’s not in the cafeteria, so he checks outside. She is sitting at a table outdoors, talking with a few other girls.    
“Circe,” he says. She stops talking and looks up.    
He asks, “Can you come with me for a second?”   
She nods and stands up. He leads her to the edge of the courtyard, then states, “Penelope’s pregnant.”   
Circe just blinks a few times. She opens her mouth, then closes it. After a few seconds, she simply says, “Wow.”   
Odysseus nods blankly.    
She asks, “What are you gonna do?”   
“I...I don’t know,” he states. “We haven’t...we didn’t talk about it. I just found out a few minutes ago.”   
He wonders if he should have told Circe at all. He didn’t even respond to Penelope.    
“Well, you should do that first,” says Circe. “Talk with her. Figure out what you’re gonna do. And don’t, definitely don’t abandon her.”   
She turns and leaves, leaving Odysseus standing there alone. He knows that she is right. He needs to talk to Penelope.    
And he certainly can’t break up with her now.

He walks back into the cafeteria and immediately finds Penelope. She is sitting alone, not eating. 

“Penelope,” he says. She looks up with a stony expression. 

“We ne-“ Odysseus starts, but she cuts him off with, “I sure hope you’re not going to pull me aside and then just run off again like you did before.”

“I know that was wrong,” he says. “But...we need to have a serious discussion. About,” he gestures to both of them. “All of this.”

She nods and says, “Alright. Let’s do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun, she’s pregnant, like you certainly guessed. Please comment and kudos, I’m desperate.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus and Penelope talk, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s super short, oh well, it’s not like anyone’s reading it anyway (laughs through tears)

Penelope comes to Odysseus’ house that afternoon. They enter the house and pass Laertes, who smiles and waves at them.

They enter Odysseus’ room and sit down.

“First of all,” Penelope says immediately. “Yes, I acknowledge that this is my fault. I should have done something.”

Odysseus just fiddles with his hands.

“And in nine months, it’ll be June, so by then we’ll have graduated,” Penelope states. “So we’ll have time for it.”

“I’m assuming I already know the answer to this,” he says. “But, just to make sure...you are keeping it, right?”

She nods. “Yeah. I feel like I should.”

He nods in understanding. It is not taboo to be young parents. They will not be shamed or ostracized.

“We’ll need to tell our parents,” he says. She nods.

“We should wait a bit for that,” she responds. “Maybe not until we find out the gender.”

“That’s...that’s late, is it not,” he asks. “We’ll need to go to the doctor, get all the stuff...we need parental support.”

“You’re right,” she agrees, nodding.

“So we’ll tell them in a few weeks. How about that,” she says.

He nods in agreement.

“I guess,” she starts. “I guess that’s all for now.”

They sit in silence for a second, not looking at each other.

She looks at him and says, “I need you to be supportive, Odysseus. All babies need a good dad. You have to be 100 percent there.”

He swallows, then replies, “Of course. I’ll be there for you until the end of the line, Penelope. 100 percent.”

They reach their hands out and hold hands for a few seconds, then separate and head downstairs. Penelope leaves, and Odysseus finds a snack in the kitchen.

“How you doing,” his father asks.

Odysseus nods and replies simply, “Good.”

He admits that he is scared to tell his parents. Would they support him, give money, give help? Or would they be disappointed, throw him out, disown him?

He suddenly remembers that he told Circe about this. Who knows what she might do with the knowledge.

He opens Snapchat and tells her, “U cant tell anyone.”

She takes a few seconds to respond. Odysseus is growing more and more nervous by the moment. He doesn’t exactly know why. Circe likely won’t tell anyone, he doesn’t have to tell his parents for a few months, there’s really nothing urgent to be anxious about. He attributes it to the overall stress of the fact that he’s a high school senior who’s currently cheating and is about to be a father.

Circe responds with, “Of course not.”

He lets out a breath and replies, “Thx.”

She sends back a winky face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with Odysseus and Circe’s relationship? Continue reading to find out! Or don’t. Nobody’s reading this in general so comment and kudos to show me that people still exist.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all noncon/dubcon, so be warned

It has been three weeks since Odysseus learned that Penelope is pregnant. During that time, he has been spending much more time with her. Their relationship is good.

The afternoon bell rings. Odysseus begins walking through the building, then his phone rings. It’s a call from Circe.

He has not spoken to her in these past weeks. He knows he should not. He has to be with Penelope. He cannot cheat anymore.

He ignores the call.

Odysseus walks home, and when he gets there, he sees that neither of his parents’ cars are in the driveway. However, there is one parked across the street that looks familiar fora reason he can’t explain.

He enters the house, and instantly he can tell something is off. He sets down his backpack and cautiously walks further into the house.

As he walks into the living room, he is greeted by Circe laying on the couch. She is wearing nothing but a silky robe with a little gold rope tied around the waist.

“Circe,” Odysseus says. “I-I can’t do thi-“

She stands up and walks over to him. He doesn’t move, doesn’t react. She stands a few inches away from him.

“Circe, I can’t do this,” he says. “Not anymore. I am a father now. I’m faithful.”

She pressss her lips together a little, then shakes her head slightly and replies, “Are you?”

And then she kisses him.

Odysseus resists, but she continues. He won’t lie, in this moment, he wants this. God, the things Circe does to him.

She pulls them down onto the couch. As she winds her fingers through his long hair, he thinks in his mind that this is wrong. He should stop this.

She breaks the kiss and starts untying the rope holding her robe together. She grins a little and reaches out, grabbing Odysseus’ shirt. He does not do anything as she pulls the shirt off, then trails her fingers down to his pants.

The second her hands find the zipper, he suddenly comes to his senses.

“God, no,” he says, pulling back. “Circe, I’m not doing this.”

Her smile falls, and her face turns furious.

“Come on, Odysseus,” she says in a soothing tone. She stands and grabs his forearm.

He tries to resist more, but she doesn’t let him go. His body goes numb as she leads him back onto the couch, as she undresses both of them. He is not thinking of anything.

After they have sex, she climbs off of him and walks away. Odysseus watches her as she stands in front of the mirror on the wall, fixing her hair. She puts the robe back on, then turns to face him.

“Thanks,” she says, then walks out of the room. A few minutes later, he hears the door open and close.

Odysseus covers his face with his hands and says, “What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what will Odysseus dooooo?!?!?! Please leave kudos and comments if you want a piece of classic literature to continue being butchered.


End file.
